<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【HPSS】月饼 by Becauselove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949100">【HPSS】月饼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove'>Becauselove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【HPSS】月饼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※无脑且短小</p><p>※人物ooc预警</p><p>※文笔渣预警</p><p> </p><p>听着外边传来的哀嚎声，西弗勒斯再次折断了手中不知道被修复多少次的羽毛笔，心中开始默默盘算神锋无影救世主会被判几年阿兹卡班。最终，他还是放弃了弑夫的想法，走到了厨房，打算观赏哈利又在捣鼓什么麻瓜的东西了。</p><p>西弗勒斯自认自己忍耐度高得惊人，要不然他早就把格兰芬多一塌糊涂的论文一把火烧了，而且将那些在他的课上炸坩埚的巨怪全按进坩埚里，但是当他看见他的厨房的惨状之后，还是掏出了魔杖。</p><p>梅林啊，这是被食死徒洗劫过吗？还是波特终于把自己炸没了？西弗勒斯想，他可以百分之百确认他的厨房一个清理一新是完全回不去原本的干净且整洁了。满地的蛋壳，散落在桌子上的面粉和瓜子，还有一盘盘黑不拉几的圆形糕点。</p><p>谁可以告诉他一个正常人是如何把厨房搞得好像战场一样？虽然罪魁祸首在发现他之后，便马上将他拉离现场，生怕他被误伤一样。</p><p>“Well，well,伟大的救世主可以大发慈悲告诉我又是什么麻瓜东西让你不能高抬贵手放过我们可怜的厨房？”西弗勒斯瞪着面前嬉皮笑脸的哈利，巴不得将他丢出家门，眼不见心不烦。</p><p>“西弗，你先别生气。这不就要中秋节了，我打算做月饼给你吃。别这样看着我，中秋节是秋·张告诉我的，是她国家那儿的一个节日。在这一天，所有人都会在一起吃月饼，象征团圆。这不战争刚过…”哈利的声音越来越小，眼中的光逐渐暗淡，而西弗勒斯也知道那些哈利未说出的话。</p><p>两人静默着，互相看着对方。空气在那一瞬凝结起来，营造了尴尬气氛，就在两人都在犹豫要不要开口的时候，厨房飘出了一股焦味。当哈利闻见这股味道的时候，触电般跳了起来，一边叫囔着一边冲向了厨房，随后西弗勒斯就听见了一声惨叫，导致他的心都悬了起来，快步走向了厨房。</p><p>哈利看着不知第几次烤焦的月饼，对着西弗勒斯露出了一个不好意思的笑容。他本以为西弗勒斯会讽刺他几句，没想到那人只是皱了皱眉径直走了过来，拿起他的左手。看见自家爱人不悦的样子，哈利连忙放下托盘，将人圈入怀中，“西弗，在烹饪这方面受伤是常有的事情，这只是小伤而已，不要生气。”</p><p>西弗勒斯推开了哈利，直接走向了魔药间。倒是哈利终于放弃倒弄月饼了，开始想尽办法如何把西弗勒斯哄开心了。晚餐时分，西弗勒斯从他的魔药间走了出来，丢了几瓶魔药给哈利，边坐下享用晚餐。</p><p>哈利虽是想了很多方法来哄西弗勒斯，但是完全没想到他竟是在魔药间内给自己熬魔药，一时间心里暖暖的。余光瞟到西弗勒斯落座，哈利立马狗腿地为西弗勒斯布菜，切肉等等，可是西弗勒斯还是没有理他，全程一句话，甚至一个眼神都没给他。</p><p>夜深。</p><p>哈利从浴卝室出来看见黑漆的房间和一个背影时，无奈地笑了。他麻溜地抱住西弗勒斯，闻着西弗勒斯身上的草药味入睡。</p><p>幸亏没有排斥我的拥抱，看来还有挽救的余地。陷入睡眠前，哈利想道。</p><p>怀着一晚的心事，哈利第二天起得很晚，睁开眼睛的时候，身边的人早就不见了。哈利直接冲下了楼，寻找西弗勒斯的身影。</p><p>他害怕了，无论是哪方面。</p><p>哈利愣在了楼梯口，他的爱人围着围裙，将一盘他没成功做出的月饼放在了餐桌上，听见声响看向他的时候，哈利看见了那人略带惊讶的样子还有脸上不小心沾上的面粉。他走了过去，将那人脸上的白色擦去，缓缓地抱住，他拥抱了整个世界。</p><p>“甜的。”</p><p>“原来你已经进化到了不必品尝就已经知道味道的程度了啊。波特，下次你不是不是直接不用吃饭，就可以饱了？”听见熟悉的讽刺，哈利默默松了一口气。看来气已经消了。</p><p>“不是。我说的是这里…”哈利将魔药大师的手放在了他的心口处，让西弗勒斯感受胸膛内强而有力的心跳声。“还有你也是甜的。”</p><p>果不其然，黑发下的耳朵瞬间染上粉色，哈利恶作剧地吹了一口，像是为热腾的食物散热，然后轻卝咬了下去。</p><p>嗯，甜的。</p><p>这下不知是耳朵，西弗勒斯整张脸都红了，直接上手将哈利修理了一顿，以麻瓜的方法。</p><p>哈利吃着西弗勒斯做的月饼，咧嘴一笑，不小心牵扯到嘴角的伤口，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。而坐在哈利对面的西弗勒斯将哈利的动作收入眼底，莞尔一笑，咬了一口月饼。</p><p>嗯，甜的。</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p>中秋节快乐！</p><p>大家吃月饼了吗？</p><p>虽说豆沙馅儿的月饼很好吃，但是我想吃教授做的，前提是我打得过哈利😥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>